[4-(3-Fluoro-5-trifluoromethyl-pyridin-2-yl)-piperazin-1-yl]-[5-methanesulfonyl-2-((S)-2,2,2-trifluoro-1-methyl-ethoxy)-phenyl]-methanone has been already described in published PCT patent application No. WO 2005/014563.